re-uniting Fairy Tails Titans
by glorian175
Summary: four members from fairy tail have come back from a long quest, when an invation comes from another guild the invations is inviting all of fairy tail to a guild compations with fighting and much more sumory sucks story is much better please read thanks! rated T just to be safe


**Hello readers this is mine and my sister's first fairy tail story we hope you enjoy it we will try and update weekly no promise. and this story should be a multiple chapter story lots of pairings! Example of pairings: NatsuxLucy, Erzaxjellal, LevyxGajeel, GrayxOC, MirajanexOC, MystigainxOC, CanaxLaxus, ElfmanxEvergreen, JuviaxFreed, BickslowxOC, **  
**yes there are four OCs but I think you guys will like them so please enjoy reading and possibly review! **

**_Disclaimer: we do not own fairy tail! _**

**Fairy tail**

It was a normal day in Fiore in the town called Magnolia in the guild hall we all know and love fairy tail. Tables were flying people were yelling, and laugh. Mirajane was crouched down behind the bar booth she sighed and casted hey eyes up to the ceiling and saying  
"I wonder when the fairy tail Titans will come back they have been gone for a long time know.."  
she was interrupted by the guild hall door being slammed open and Ezra's yelling, she smirked as the rough and tuff fighting came to a screeching halt. Mirajane stood up and laughed…..

Mean while on a hill just outside of Magnolia stood four wizards and two exceeds (ill introduce them for you) these four wizards were know as the group called fairy tail Titans...  
The only man of this group also know as Rider Clive he proclaimed  
"well girls its sure nice to be home after three long years.."  
(ok here's Riders info! ; he is about 6'1 medium brown hair that was about two inches long it was in spikes/messy all over his head next he has brown eyes the color of milk chocolate he has rippling muscles and is just plain out handsome to most girls that is. he had a brown vest on with a dark blue shirt underneath, he had dark gray pants)  
one of three girls spoke first she was known as Ferris Dreyar she stated  
"I can't wait I'm so happy to be home"  
(here is her info; Ferris is about 5,4 here hair at the roots start out yellow but towards the ends they are orange it was straight and went to the middle of her back in length she had sky blue eyes she was yet a another beautiful girl in fairy tail she wore a light blue shirt with a gray skirt and brown sandals )  
The next girl to speak was known as Trya Clive she said giggling  
"I'm going to go get some yummy cake I haven't had it in three years and I'm dying to eat my fill"  
(ok here is Tryas info ; is about 5'5 curly blond hair that goes to her waist she has green eyes that shimmer in the suns bright rays a truly beautiful girl she wore a pink shirt and a green skirt that hits just above her knees she had black boots to go with her stellar outfit)  
Now for the leader of our group she is known as Ryner Rose she smirked and said  
"well how much you gone bet that the guilds in one of its fames rough and tough fights"  
the others just laughed ( Ryners info ; she was about 5'4 she had wavy-ish straight red-violet hair that came below her shoulders she had dark blue eyes once again a very pretty girl wore a white colored shirt with violet trim and tan shorts that came to her knees and brown boots that came half way up her shin) along with them were to exceeds a girl named Kelsey who was Trya's( Kelsey was a soiled darkish peach color dressed as a human girl)  
the other exceed was Tango he was Ryner's (Tango was orange with a white tummy and white tipped tail and he had pants on)  
"well I think we have wasted enough time let's get going"  
Tango said Kelsey smiled and nodded  
"walking or flying"  
Ferris asked  
"flight of course"  
Ryner said, Rider nodded, and slapped and rubbed his hands together while saying  
"crash magic make jetpack"  
as he said that a jetpack appeared and he slipped it on. Ferris smiled and then proclaimed  
"sun surf board"  
a yellow surf board appeared as she said that.  
she stepped on it and then looked to Trya, Kelsey had already graved on to her back and was ready to go, last was Ryner she glanced at Trya and asked  
"are you going to the cake shop?"  
Trya nodded a yes in reply then Ryner satiated  
"ok Tango you go with them"  
Tango nodded Ryner then said  
"dragon slayer magic make flying disc"  
with that a circular red-violet disc appeared and she hopped on it then stated  
"Trya we will meet you guys at the guild got it"  
"yup"  
Trya said as she Kelsey and Tango flew off towards the fames cake shop the others took to the air towards their home, Fairy Tail

Mean while back in fairy tail the ruckus had stop and everyone was being calm and relaxed most from fear of Erza who was sitting at the booth sipping a reddish drink and chatting with her friend Mirajane, Natsu and happy were pouting at a table. Erza had stopped his fighting with Gray and he wasn't happy about that. Gray had left to stretch his legs and get some fresh air. Lucy was sitting at a table with Levy they were talking about girl stuff like clothes, hair, shoes, and ect. So just girl chatter. Gajeel and Pantherlily were sitting back in the shadows just watching everyone...  
Juvia was sitting next to Wendy and Charla telling those stories of her past.

Now at the little bakery in magnolia known for having the best cakes around is where Trya, Kelsey, and Tango where at. Trya had walked into the story while the exceeds where waiting outside sitting on a bench Tango had notices that Kelsey was staring at some flowers just across the road he chuckled lightly and jump of the chair he waltzed over to the flower booth. Kelsey watch and thought 'what is tango doing?' and then noticed him with his paws behind his back when we walked back to her and jump on the bench  
"close your eyes"  
he said in this most charming voice that Kelsey couldn't resist she closed her eyes and then heard him say  
"know hold out your hands"  
she did as he asked once again un-able to resist his charming and reassuring voice she felt something being placed in her hand  
"ok open your eyes"  
he said Kelsey eyes shot open to see the pink rose she was staring at in the flower shop she smiled as she smelled the pink rose and looked up to see Tango smiling at her with his arms crossed  
"is that the one you wanted kels?"  
He asked her even though he was positive it was  
"yes but you already knew that silly"  
she walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek Tango blushed ever so slightly…  
They both looked into the window of the cake shop to see that Trya was starting to come out with two cakes the exceeds laughed and waited for her to exit the building.

Trya was walking backwards so she could get through the door leading out of the cake shop she was only a few steps out of the shop then suddenly she bumped into something warm, she was sent forward along with the cakes the two exceeds jumped to the rescue for the cakes Trya was shocked when something had grabbed her waist and stopped her from falling she looked down to see to strong hands on her waist then turned her head to see Gray her best friend smiling down at her she squealed and jumped into his arms  
"oh Gray I missed you so much!"  
Gray returned her hug and then released her while saying  
"I know it's seem like it's been forever"  
"three years is a long time"  
Trya replied smiling  
"how did the mission go and did you just get back?"  
Gray ask Trya, she smiled and said  
"well we all kind of got bored with it so we finished it early and yup we just got back and I came here first"  
they both laughed and just smiled at each other when Tango's coughing got their attention  
"oh right I have to head to the guild so I can meant up with the others"  
Trya said  
"I'll go with you I'm headed back their anyway"  
the two were headed on the direction off the guild when Trya asked  
"by the way what's with the new guild?"  
Gray laughed and said  
"you'll find out soon"  
The guild came into site and Trya saw her team mates enter the guild.

Mean while back at the guild. The guild was still quiet when the guild doors flew open everyone's eyes darted to the door to see who it was the light was so bright that you could only see human figures when a familiar female voice went booming through the guild as the figures stepped forward so everyone could see them  
"wow how disappointing no flying tables no yelling and you all look like you are about to die of boredom"  
smiles spreaded on everyone's face when they saw that their friends had returned home.  
A second later there was yelling and screaming and joy throughout the whole places hugging, back slapping, and high fives.  
Cana was the first to notice that her sister wasn't with them and asked  
"where's Trya"  
her older brother Rider answered her question  
"she went to that cake shop she loves"  
Cana laughed.  
Just then Gray and Trya entered the guild  
"ooh look the loooooove couple is here"  
Happy said smiling Gray just rolled his eyes Trya blushed,  
Then Ferris walked over to her grandpa Makarov and asked  
"papa where's Laxus I see that the Thunder League are here but I don't see my brother?"  
the guild master spoke  
"Laxus tried to take over the guild so I had to banned him from here for a time I'm sorry child."  
Ferris replied  
"so he can come back then?"  
Master Makarov kept a poker face on and then answered  
"yes I guess he can come back if you keep close tabs on him ok Ferris?"  
she nodded wildly,  
the guild noise started to quit down when Ryners commanding voice was heard she was standing on a table to get everyone's attention  
"it's been a long time but I'm glad to say that your fairy tail titans are home!"  
Trya then hopped on the table closest her and said  
"we can't wait to hear all the new stories, we have missed you all so much"  
Ferris also was standing on a table stated  
"the mission was fun and a total success"  
Rider then hopped on a table and said  
" we got tired of the slowness of the mission so we kicked their butts and showed them just how strong fairy tail really is"  
the four members held up two fingers the sign of fairy tail guild witch made everyone start to cheer. Trya and Ferris jumped of the table making their way to the new faces they had seen from the tables the new people were standing in a line, Ferris and Trya were then joined by Rider and Ryner.  
rest of the guild was quiet waiting to see what would happen Ryner said smirking  
"look guys the guilds got newbie's for us to make official members of fairy tail"  
the Titans chuckled while staring at the four people and two exceed,  
Mirajane popped up behind Ryner and said  
"I'll introduce you guys"  
Trya and Ferris smiled and nodded happily, Rider shrugged not really caring ,and Ryner did nothing Mirajane was about to start when she was interrupted by Tango and Kelsey they flew right passed her head messing her hair up. Happy was following them he said in his happy voice  
"Tango Kelsey these are my new friends Carla(he said pointing to the white cat that was dressed like a person and had a pink bow at the end of her tail) and this is Pantherlily" (he said while pointing to a black cat with a white tummy, white tipped tail, and a scar just above his left eye he also was wearing pants)  
"hello nice to meet two more fellow exceeds"  
Carla said smiling at Kelsey and Tango the exceeds were interrupted,  
by Mira coughing showing she wanted to introduce the rest of the group  
"ok ok Mira we get the hint we'll scram"  
Tango said graving Kelsey's who in return graved Happy who grave Carla and then Carla graved Pantherlily (aka lily ) Mira nodded and then slide out between the two groups smiling and said  
"ok let's start with you"  
she said pointing to Gajeel he rolled his eyes and Mira said  
"this is Gajeel Redfox his magic power is iron dragon slayer!"  
Rider stepped forward and shook hands with Gajeel then said  
"nice to meet you I'm Rider Clive I use crash magic"  
Mira turned to a girl and said  
"this is Juvia Lockser she is water mage"  
Trya stepped forward with her best smile on saying  
"hi nice to meet you Juvia I'm Trya Clive a water dragon slayer"  
Mira again turned to another girl and said  
"this is Wendy Marvell she Is an air dragon slayer"  
Ferris stepped forward and said  
"hi I'm Ferris Dreyar I use light maker magic"  
Mira for the last time turned to the last girl and said  
"this is Lucy Heartfilia she is a Celestial Spirit mage"  
Ryner stepped forward uncrossing her arms putting a smile on while saying  
"hey I'm Ryner Rose I'm a magic dragon slayer"

** ….yea cliff hanger! Hahahahaha! **

**If you liked it please review! It helps encourage us to keep righting **  
**Thanks :)**


End file.
